


Hero

by TaliaMamane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tsukki doesn't intend to be THAT mean, Yamaguchi is p sweet, losers - Freeform, protect kageyama @ all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaMamane/pseuds/TaliaMamane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't just anyone who could help him realize nobody was going to turn their back anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

It had been a very productive practice, and he and Hinata had been doing great, but Kageyama was pissed off.

  
His bickering with Hinata was a normal thing, but Tsukishima had made it uncomfortable, continuing to call him "King" whenever he ribbed at his friend. It was hard not to wonder if maybe he was being a "King," and it bothered him. Hinata had told him before that he wasn't doing anything wrong ("Sure, we argue, but I also take part in that, and it isn't like you ever order us around or berate us. You're doing just fine, you dork, so stop agonizing over it.") but somehow, the title kept reminding him.

  
_You didn't think you were doing anything wrong before, but you made all your teammates turn their backs on you, **King.**_

  
He didn't know whether he felt like punching something, screaming or crying a little. He just didn't feel good. Tsukishima, truth be told, wasn't as bad as he could've been, but with how he was torturing Kageyama, he may as well have been a demon.

  
_King King King King King, the egocentric and self-centered King of the Court, who thinks nothing of his teammates, and who was benched for not being a team player._   
_Kageyama Tobio, the **King of the Court.**_

  
Kageyama banged his head on a locker, then looked around, wondering where Hinata had gone off to. (They had math together.) He quietly opened the locker room door, only to be greeted by the sight of Hinata speaking in a serious, quiet manner, very unlike himself. Tsukishima, too, was watching him with complete seriousness, his manner devoid of derisive teasing. "Tsukishima, can you please lay off Kageyama with the King thing?"

  
Kageyama's eyes widened as it reached his ears, but he did nothing.

  
"It may not seem like it, but that really hurts him, because he never forgets what happened with Kitagawa Daiichi. He has nightmares about it. He doubts himself. He really isn't tyrannical, or even mean. Kageyama's a really nice guy, just a bit rough around the edges. He cares about his teammates, and wants to be as good to them as he can, and the King thing is both really personal and kind of an unfair thing to say, considering he really isn't anything like what you are making him think he is. It's a low blow, and it's not doing him good."

  
Tsukishima looked almost surprised for a second, but soon slipped back into an expression even more mocking than usual. "I didn't even know you were able to understand that many words, let alone string them together." Hinata's brows furrowed, and Yamaguchi grabbed his sleeve. Hinata stepped forward, then lowered his head. "Something like that doesn't matter a bit, but please. Please. Stop using Kageyama's past against him. It hurts both of us."

  
Yamaguchi tugged on Tsukishima's arm. "Tsukki," he whispered, "He has a point. If it's really affecting Kageyama, I think it's best that you stop.." Tsukishima stared down into Yamaguchi's eyes, and Yamaguchi pleaded silently.

"Fine." Tsukishima looked away from the other two annoyedly. "If he's that sensitive, he can't even be a King anyway, he must be a princess to be bothered so easily." Yamaguchi smiled up at him almost proudly, and Hinata nodded. "Thanks. I just.. I don't like seeing him hurting, and in fact, I doubt that's what you want, either. And when he hears that, he only sees his old teammates, and he doesn't see us. He doesn't see me." He looked at Tsukishima seriously. "Thanks."

  
With that, Hinata walked out of the gym, calm and sure, and Kageyama covered his grin with one hand and his stinging eyes with the other.  
 _What a freaking idiot._  
He ran outside to meet Hinata, so they could race to math.  
 _How could anyone not see you?_  
 _You're my hero._

**Author's Note:**

> HHHH OH LOOK  
> MORE SELF INDULGENT KAGSHINA TRASH?? AND SO SHORT THIS TIME T O O  
> The kagehina is light here though but it's THERE IF I SAY IT'S THERE OKA Y ??  
> tbh I feel like Tsukki would feel guilty if he knew it was getting bad tsukkis a good soul  
> Yamaguchi are you his wife or his mom or ? ?  
> Please tell me what you think! 030


End file.
